Megaman Battle Network: Endless Night
by Tenguman.EXE
Summary: It has been three years since the events of MMBN 5. Lan, now in eighth grade is living a mostly normal life. But, when his father is reported murdered, he vows revenge against his father's killer. But it will only get more complicated.


**Megaman Battle Network: Endless Night: **

**Prologue**

Our story begins outside of Scilab Net. A mysterious Navi gazed at the large building. It was a shame that this magnificent building was about to be torn to pieces. He smirked. "Mr. H, shall I start?" He asked impatiently. A heavily encrypted voice spoke. "Do as you wish. But remember our target." It said. The Navi's buster began gathering a purple energy from the air to it. Then he let loose a huge blast, tearing a huge hole in the building and the alarms began sounding.

Megaman was hanging out with Roll in ACDC Square. It was hard to believe that three years had passed since the Soulnet incident. It truly seemed that the Net was becoming a safer place to live. "Well, Roll, what do you want to do next?" He asked. Roll smiled. "You tell me….." She said. "Well….how does going to the beach sound?" Megaman asked. "It sounds perfect." She said.

Lan was at home on his computer. His homework was extremely difficult. He sighed. He almost wished something out of the ordinary happened. As good as the peace had been, it was growing boring. "Of course Megaman gets to have fun…." He muttered.

Protoman sat in his office. Chaud had finally seen fit to buy him one in the Official HQ. Immediately, the alarm to his left went off. "Chaud….I think we have a problem." He said. "Yeah. We'd better check it out." His operator said. Protoman raced off to Scilab Net.

The Navi was tearing through Scilabs with deadly purpose. However, he had no luck finding the target and was now destroying rooms in his search. He dashed around entering each room and obliterating it whenever nothing was found. Finally, he thought to grab a scientist Navi. "Tell me where I can find Dr. Hikari." He demanded. The scientist was trembling. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you! Please don't kill me!" He pleaded. "Then spit it out!" The Navi demanded. "H-he's in th-th-the northern wing." The scientist said. "Good…." The Navi said, walking out of the room, but not before firing a gargantuan blast at the scientist, utterly obliterating him.

Protoman was outside the Scilabs building. The place was a mess. There were fires everywhere, holes torn in the wall, and explosions randomly occurred throughout the building. "Oh boy, I can tell that this is my special day." He said sarcastically. Then he entered the building.

The Navi stood in front of a large door. "This must be it." He said. "Stop right there!" An authoritative voice demanded. He turned to face the idiot who would dare think to command him. He saw Protoman, a Navi of no small reputation. Not that he cared. "And why should I?" He asked.

Protoman saw this Navi. He was interesting to say the least. He had a black cape that had red circuitry-like lines that pulsed with energy. He also had two wings that looked similar to Shademan's. The Navi had a dark aura around him, and his face remained hidden under the hood of his cape. "Because I will be forced to take you down." Protoman said. Then he unsheathed his sword, and leaped at the Navi.

The Navi smirked. Then he released a blue aura all around him. Protoman seemed to now go at ridiculously slow speeds. The Navi rushed Protoman, and rapid fired blasts of energy at him.

Protoman saw the aura hit him. Now, this Navi was going at ungodly speeds. He tried to block the blasts, but they were coming too fast. He was knocked into a wall. The Navi laughed. Then the Navi fired a large blast of energy at Protoman, knocking him cold.

The Navi walked away. That was by far the most pathetic fight ever. He had however spared Protoman, since he just happened to have attacked the wrong Navi. He casually blew down the door now. "Knock knock." He said. A generic Navi stood before him, randomly pressing buttons. A screen showing Dr. Hikari was floating near him. The Navi got behind Dr. Hikari's Navi. Then his other hand glowed, and two claws of darkness formed. He slammed them into the Navi, and a strange thing happened. As the generic Navi lay dying on the floor, Dr. Hikari collapsed to the floor as well, writhing in pain. Then, Dr. Hikari stopped moving. "It is done, master." He said. The voice spoke again. "Good work, Nocturne….."

A few hours later, a scientist came to check up on Dr. Hikari. "Dr. Hikari? Are you in there?" He asked. When nobody answered, he walked into the room. He gasped. Dr Hikari was on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth, not breathing. "Oh my god!" He yelled. He tried to calm down. He started the alarm. He wondered how the Dr.'s son would take this.

The phone rang in the Hikari residence. Mrs. Hikari answered. "Hello?" A professional sounding voice replied. "Mrs. Hikari? We regret to inform you that your husband……well, he's dead…." Mrs. Hikari dropped the phone. She was in complete shock. She sat there, trying to process the news. Finally, she broke down into tears.

Lan heard his mom sobbing. He rushed downstairs. "Mom? What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her. His mother looked up at him. "It's about your father…..he's…..he's dead." She said. At that moment, Lan's world immediately shattered. He stood there, in shock. He wanted to cry. His father had meant everything to him. He asked, "How?" His mother sat there for a second. "He was murdered. They say a Navi did it, though I don't see how that could be….." Then his mother passed out, the stress having finally gotten to her. Lan looked up, and he clenched his fist. "I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will get revenge……." He said. That was a promise.

Well, I hope you enjoyed my prologue. Assuming this is well received, this may become something. Be kind in the reviews, after all, this is my first fan fic.


End file.
